The present invention relates to a new, novel, and distinct variety of apple tree, Malus domestica, and which has been denominated varietally as ‘DS 22’, and more specifically, to a novel apple tree which produces fruit which are ripe for harvesting and shipment at least about five days earlier than the variety it's most closely similar to, that being the ‘Honeycrisp’ apple tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) when it is grown under the same cultural conditions, and at the same geographical location.